The Aftermath of Game Night
by VXYL24
Summary: Sollux picks up Karkat from his hive to play some shitty game with him. But... feelings will start... BUBBLING. Well, actually they've already BUBBLED, it's just a matter of making the BUBBLER introduce the BUBBLES to the BUBBLEE. Augh, just read. Might turn M-rated in the FAR FAR FUTURE.


**A/N: OH HI GUYS. :33 Welcome to this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed every clickety-clack of my keyboard. :33 This will be a multi-chapter thing, and yeah, I might not update as frequently as you may want since school is just around the corner and my computer is totes CRAP. Anyway, have fun! :D Don't furget to review and blurbyblah! :33**

* * *

**CHAPTER I: **GAME NIGHT

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are 5 sweeps old, and even if you've surely matured from the time you were brought into this world, you're still acting like a flushed, vulnerable little wriggler. Why is this?

It's because you're currently pacing your hive quickly, your cheeks flushed and your bladder based vascular system or something like that is beating so hard, you're sure you'd just drop dead because of the intense beats. You look so immature and stupid and hilarious and pitiful at the same time.

You're trying hard to get rid of the feelings in your stomach that is quite like what humans would call "butterflies". But of course, this scene comes, not so long, but also not so short before you even discover a game that will let you create a universe that has the species of what you're talking about right now.

Ugh. Enough babbling.

* * *

_TODAY IS THE DAY. _You say to yourself. _TODAY IS THE DAY I TELL HIM HOW I FEEL._

Who is this _him,_ you ask? You will see as we progress further into the story. Though, if you're smart enough to look at the pairing on this story in this human website called , you wouldn't need to wait for this story to progress just to know who exactly you're… feeling for.

Yes, that's right. I broke the fourth wall. Just like the Homestuck creator Andrew Hussie has done a lot of times.

**Knock.**

_OH MY FUCKING GOG HE'S HERE HE'S AT THE FUCKING DOOR HOW DID HE FIND ME OH STUPID FUCKING ME THAT'S RIGHT HE KNOWS WHERE I FUCKING LIVE THIS IS SO STUPI—_

Another knock.

**Knock.**

"Hey, KK, you iin there? Don't you dare fuckiing baiil on me, man, twonight'2 game niight." Sollux, your best friend, calls from outside. You don't know what to do. You just seem to be stuck in the moment. You don't know if you should cower because you're a coward and that's what cowardly cowering cowards like you do, or if you should _savor _the way he says your name because it's just beautiful and you want him to go on and on _and on and on and on_.

With his psionics, he blasts (more of just opens with force) your door open and you just gawk at him.

"What the fuck,KK? II wa2 riight out2iide. You're ju2t behiind the door. You have hand2. Why diidn't you ju2t open iit?" he slowly descends from his levitating act.

Suddenly he breaks into a grin.

"Don't tell me you're gettiing cold feet about game niight. You 2cared II miight own your a22 twoniight?"

Oh my gog, he doesn't even REALIZE how that last sentence affects you so much. He doesn't even know what he's fucking saying!

You try to act like the insufferable prick you usually are.

"SHUT UP. I'M NOT GETTING COLD FEET ABOUT ANYTHING." _Well, I'm lying. But I sure as hell ain't getting cold feet for that stupid game. _You cross your arms to convince him that tonight, you are at your finest ass-ness your assy ass ass has to offer.

"Good. II wouldn't know what two do wiithout you."

You're caught off guard. "R-REALLY? IS THAT SINCERE..?" You are so awed right now that you drop the crossed arms.

"Yeah, man. II wouldn't know what II would do iif you baiiled. II need two player2 for a two player game, of cour2e. A2 biipolar a2 II could be, II can't even briing my2elf two play a game liike that alone."

...

...

...

_Oh._

_**OH.**_

Now you just feel foolish for bringing your guard down.

You internally slap yourself. _HE MEANT THE GAME, FUCKTARD. THE GAAAME! NOT ANY QUADRANT YOU WANT HIM TO FILL, NOT THAT THERE'S ANY YOU HAVE IN MIND, BUT-_

"Dude, you really wanna play? You're daziing off. Ever 2iince II got here, actually. II mean, playiing wiith you would be fuckiing fun, but 2eriiou2ly, the iidea of playiing wiith another player would be moot iif you're pranciing around daydream land.

"IT'S OKAY. SERIOUSLY, I EXPECTED SOMETHING MORE OF A 'THANKTH, KK FOR BEING THUCH A GOOD ATH PAL AND PLAYING MY THTUPID IMMATURE WRIGGLER GAMETH WITH ME I AM THO NOT WORTH IT BUT I LOVE YOU KARKAT AND I AM THO GRATIOUTH OF YOUR WONDERFUL EFFORTTH TO BE THOMETHING THO NITHE TO ME, YOU'RE LIKE MY MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE-BOUND COULD-BE-BUT-WON'T BE MATETHPRIT BUT OF COURTHE YOU WON'T BE BECAUTHE YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME' INSTEAD OF GOING ALL 'WHY CAN'T YOU BE A BETTER GAME PAL YOU THUCK THO MUCH AND YOU DATHE OFF ALL THE TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU I'LL JUTHT GO INVITE ERIDAN INTHTEAD THAT NYEH-ING SHITTHTAIN—"

"Gee, fiine, dude. Calm your bulge down." Sollux smiles at you. You kind of… just die inside a bit.

Fuck yourself, okay, you died A LOT.

"Let'2 go fuckiing play. Don't get intwo my nook about iit, ju2t tell me iif iit'2 go tiime."

He levitates you with his psionics and he levitates himself as well, floating to his hive which is pretty far away.

You close your eyes and enjoy the feel of the wind on your face, brushing your hair and your nubby horns softly.

"And for the record, Karkat…" he starts. Your eyes snap open at the sound of his voice, and you see him slow down your psionic travel to a full stop, "II am grateful for lettiing me bee your friiend. Thank2."

He smiles at you. No, not a scowl, or a smirk, or a smug shit face—it's a genuine smile. A smile that could fucking brighten up the intolerable Alternian Sun and you'd see it's rays in approximately 10 seconds and you just fucking fry to fucking death. But if that would happen NOW, that's okay, because the last thing you would see is Sollux before your tender brown crispy crunchy nomnomy friend chicken-like death.

10 seconds pass and you sigh in relief. No Alternian Sun rays coming your way. Nope. None at all. It's okay.

"You're the be2t." he's still fucking smiling at you.

He then begins moving the both of you toward his hive again, and as he picks up the pace, you say, "I KNOW I'M THE BEST."

But you look away and you smile to yourself.

Maybe this developing **coughcough**one-sided**cough* matespritship does stand a chance.

**Maybe.**


End file.
